


Riverdale; Remade

by Hellonightmares



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, but that's canon tbh, but will diverge, canon compliant right now, veronica is betty's sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellonightmares/pseuds/Hellonightmares
Summary: Veronica is incredible, everyone thinks so especially Betty. AKA Betty realises she's not actually into Archie at all.





	1. the River's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is exactly the first episode but through Betty's eyes, so far everything is canon but it will diverge. I'm planning for there to be about 4 chapters but who knows, enjoy!

Maybe the fact that Kevin has always been stereotypical gay kid helped that Betty hadn’t really thought about other people she knew being gay or whatever until the in eighth grade when she saw Reggie kissing a boy she didn’t know all Betty could do was just stand there until they noticed and ran. For a week, afterwards Betty tried desperately to talk to Reggie alone but he just avoided her but when he figured out that she wasn’t going to tell anyone they set up a meeting through a serious of secret notes (Betty’s idea, she was really into Veronica Mars at the time). They met behind the bike shed because they didn’t want anyone to see them talking because it was eight grade and sooner or later people would start thinking they’re a couple, anyways behind the bike shed was perfect because that’s where teenagers came to smoke or make out with people they couldn’t be seen elsewhere with and the best thing about it was the fact that everyone came here for a reason so no one told on anyone else. The conversation lasted ten minutes and consisted of: I won’t tell anyone, okay, I promise, okay, I’m sorry I reacted that way I was just surprised, nah it’s cool it’s just you know this town I can’t and he can’t, I get it, if you ever need to talk I’m here okay, okay. Betty had kept her word and never told anyone about Reggie or what she had seen but excluding the occasional smile or nod of the head in the halls Reggie never took Betty up on her offer.

The day before school starts Kevin is in her room talking about a cute boy he saw but Betty’s not really paying attention but she realises that Kevin must having been waiting for a response because when she comes back to earth he’s giving her a look that he always gives her when he thinks she’s thinking about Archie, Kevin loves to talk to her about Archie and sure Betty loves Archie and all but sometimes she wants to talk about other stuff like even herself instead of everything being about Kevin or Archie. The truth was that she was both nervous and excited to see Archie, the latter because she missed her best friend but the former was mostly brought on by Kevin’s insistence that they belonged together and her crush of course (the crush that has never quite felt how Kevin described it did for him, the crush that felt no jealousy when Archie talked about liking a girl, yeah that crush). Just as Betty was trying hard to not think about those things they see Archie through his window and wow, he got abs, that’s new thing and she must agree with Kevin they aren’t all that bad especially with how handsome Archie was already. When Kevin finally shuts up about Archie, she tells him about an article that she sent into an online magazine that she’s hopeful about, for all his faults Kevin is a good friend and hugs Betty and tells her how proud of her he is. 

As soon as Betty entered Pops she sees Archie sitting there smiling and god has she has missed him (maybe this is what a crush is) and she rushes over to him and excitedly starts telling him about her literary hero and he laughs and they fall back into themselves. Honestly Archie is the perfect guy and now he’s into music (what’s more than perfect?) and he seems genuinely passionate about it not that one summer when Kevin became obsessed with being the next Madonna, more like Archie had found what he’d been looking for and that’s all Betty has ever wanted for him. The only thing that was a little annoying was the fact that he didn’t ask Betty about her and how her summer was but she gets it he has lots of stuff going on but screw it, Kevin’s right if Betty wants Archie to be her boyfriend she has to act now and that’s exactly what she’s doing but Archie doesn’t even seem to be paying attention to her -oh of course he’s looking at some girl she’s never seen before and goddamn is she someone to look at and Betty can hardly blame Archie. Even so, Betty was just about to finally have her moment as Kevin would say and this girl comes and ruins it, although she’s a little thankful but anyways she kind of just wants to go home and watch some shitty television or maybe write something but of course she’s the girl Betty was supposed to show around tomorrow and of course Archie couldn’t keep his eyes off her and vice versa, after that Betty really has had enough and makes an excuse and goes home straight to bed.

Needless to say Betty doesn’t agree with her mum that all boys are like Jason Blossom but it’s the thing that stuck with her all morning even when she wished it away, Archie was kind and amazing and she loves him so much and Kevin is someone who has been there for her when no one else has (but she thinks her mum doesn’t mean boys like Kevin) and they are pretty much her only friends so she doesn’t believe that, it’s just that sometimes everything would be easier if they could just go back to when being a boy and girl didn’t mean anything -when Betty and Archie could play wrestle without getting weird looks or when Kevin didn’t nudge her every time she and Archie bantered and stood closely or when nearly every teenage boy started thinking that they were better than girls.

The tour starts kind of rocky because Betty isn’t quite sure what to say, well she knows the lines because she practised them a million times in the mirror last night but the new Lodge girl -Veronica seems so nice which Betty was not prepared for, luckily Kevin interrupts just as she’s asking about the social life because Betty had no idea what to say to that. Kevin goes off on one of his tirades but when he finally stops and Betty introduces him the first thing Veronica does is point out that he’s gay and that she wants to be friends with him and Betty doesn’t know why that’s a necessity for a friendship and hates that she kindofsortof hopes that Veronica said that for a certain reason. Betty really didn’t want to mention Veronica’s father or anything about her family, she just wanted the tour to be over with so Veronica can promptly ignore her and she get on with the year and then, well it’s not a big deal and Betty doesn’t know why she’s making it one and Veronica probably forgot about it the second it happened but Veronica grabbed Betty’s arm and pulled and why is Betty still thinking about it, then Betty understood why she had done it -to look at Archie, of course. Straight away Veronica wants to know if they’re dating and Betty says no but she wanted to say yes so badly but thankfully Kevin interrupted Veronica when she was talking about how she is up for some ginger, Betty has never been so thankful for Kevin pointing out that Betty and Archie are going be together (she’s not going to read into that).

Honestly Betty wasn’t expecting much from Archie’s music considering that he literally just started but he was good, she knew he could sing from their many karaoke sleepovers but his song lyrics were not bad and had potential leaking out of them. Today really was full of surprises because not long after that, Veronica sat down, as a matter of fact she asked if It was okay and then sat down and Betty thinks she might have to check her sources because Veronica is nothing like Betty heard she would be. The first thing Veronica does is compliment Archie’s music which bothers her for some reason and she agrees but Veronica keeps going on about it and Keven makes eye contact with her and she feels instantly guilty although she’s not completely sure what for. As soon as Archie leaves Kevin starts on her about asking him to the dance and Veronica seems eager in her doing that too and for the first time in, maybe ever she’s grateful for the appearance of Cheryl Blossom. Betty regrets that feeling almost immediately because of course Cheryl immediately likes Veronica, Betty guesses that she sees her as one of her own and practically gives her a spot on the cheerleading team even though Betty has been trying to get on that team for a year. Although Veronica did mention Betty several times but that could’ve just been to be nice because she was sitting right there. However just as Betty was thinking that she realised Veronica was still talking to her and trying to convince her to try out and she just kept complimenting Betty which gave Betty tingles up her spine, that probably just happened because she rarely gets any compliments and it feels so good and so accordingly, Betty couldn’t say no to trying out especially with Veronica's offer to help practice.

The practice is nice and uneventful just the way Betty likes it but the try-out is anything but, at first Betty can tell that Cheryl is thoroughly unimpressed and Betty isn’t sure what to do to improve the situation and when Veronica tells her that they have a big finish she can’t help but get more stressed because they didn’t practise a big finish. The words that Veronica said just before it happened will be burned into Betty’s mind forever and that’s what she was thinking before Veronica kissed her, the kiss wasn’t like anything Betty had ever experienced -she now understood what people mean when they say they have an out of body experience. Betty could have stayed with her lips pressed against Veronica’s forever but Veronica pulled away and Betty looked expecting a happy Cheryl because she wanted sizzle and that was the most ‘sizzling’ experience of Betty’s life but what she got was a bored looking Cheryl who went straight onto the interview portion without a second thought about what she just saw.

Turns out that interview was like interrogation because that’s exactly what Cheryl did, Betty wanted to scream at her but she didn’t know what she wanted to say so she kept quiet and hoped for the best; the best turned out to be bullcrap because Veronica got asked to join and Betty was dismissed but just as Betty was about to leave Veronica did this amazing thing which was stand up for Betty and demand that she put on the team. Everyone seemed somewhat surprised and impressed including Cheryl because it worked, they were both on the River Vixens, Betty isn’t sure what she did to deserve Veronica but whatever it was she will be forever grateful. Veronica opening up to her is a beautiful thing because it shows how vulnerable she is and that makes her seem more like a person and less like this untouchable piece of art but hearing the crappy things that happened to her made Betty so angry and even though she thinks that Veronica became a better person because of it she knows firsthand how awful family problems can be especially when you have no control over them so maybe that’s why she opens up about Polly or maybe it’s because with Veronica she just feels a sense of belonging. As the conversation starts to end Veronica calls Archie over and tells Betty to ask him to the dance and Betty gets this surge of disappointment but if Veronica wants her to this is the perfect time to because Betty’s feeling confident so she may as well go for it. Except that Betty forgot how terrible at making a move she is and invites Archie to go to the dance with the both of them.

When Betty gets home she feels that she deserves a dance break because she’s going to the dance with Archie and Veronica and lets herself off the hook for not being sure who she’s more excited to be going with and just dances. Betty’s having such a nice time she doesn’t even notice her mum until she’s standing right there in the doorway ready to ruin her mood like always but Betty’s sick of her mum controlling her and she’s not going to stand for it so that’s exactly what she does; Betty likes this standing up for herself thing she should really do it more often. The dance is lame and sort of creepy with all the Jason stuff but Betty is in too good of a mood to let it ruin her night so when Veronica leaves to give Betty a moment alone with Archie she decides to go for it but once again he bails to do something or other. Kevin comes up to her seconds later with a description of Moose she never wanted to know and Betty thinks he’s going to say something else but Archie came back and Kevin like the wingman he is steps back immediately to let Betty and Archie dance. It’s kind of amazing how dedicated to his music Archie is, Betty wonders what it’s like to love something so deeply, it’s such a nice moment she hates to ruin with a confession especially if it goes badly but Veronica and Kevin are egging her on and why delay it any longer. She should have delayed it or just not done it at all, why did Betty think it would go well maybe she should just leave but why let a boy ruin her night and anyways she doesn’t want this to ruin her friendship with Archie, that’s why she’s been so hesitant because he’s so important to her and she didn’t want to lost that and she still doesn’t.

So, she goes to Cheryl’s after party because she’s never been invited before and is really curious to what happens there even though Betty logically knows it probably just alcohol and shitty music she can’t help but think back to her childhood when she thought the Blossom family were witches. When the bottle lands on Veronica first the disappointment comes and then the realisation that there must’ve been a reason that Archie turned her down and maybe that reason is Veronica, Betty’s getting the hell out of here. I’ll never be good enough for you wow what a cop out, Betty did not expect this to hurt maybe it’s not just because Archie rejected her but more because he ruined the life she had planned, her and Kevin had spent so many afternoons planning what they are going to do after school and even though Betty protested Kevin made sure that Archie was included in every single on and now that was over and the look on his face proved that it was never going to happen and Betty knew it was never going to be the same after tonight.


	2. A Touch of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty gives herself a break and has a heart to heart with Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is canon compliant but I added a scene in there

Betty always knew her parents were a little mad but it feels like over the last few years her mum has really lost her mind, the whole Jason and Polly situation has really gotten out of hand and now that Jason’s dead Betty thought her mum would stop but no she just keeps going. Betty spent the weekend trying to decide whether she should just freeze Veronica and Archie out or not and she honestly wasn’t sure what side she was closer to picking until her mum told her that it’s good that she’s going to stay away from them and that’s what makes up Betty's mind because she never wants to be anything like her mother. Betty is worried about how she’s going to handle the whole Archie situation especially if he and Veronica are into each other but Betty doesn’t think she could handle not having him in her life.

When she gets to school and catches up with Kevin he looks at her like he was the one who had his heart broken and not her, Kevin's impressed but not surprised that Betty's forgiven Archie because that’s exactly how she always is and he loves her for it. They were making their way to their lockers when Betty's name was said over the loudspeaker and she's getting really stressed but it turns out that Veronica had gotten her flowers. Roses no less and even though Veronica had done a shitty thing Betty couldn’t help but get that tingly feeling again, Veronica said the yellow is for friendship but she also got Betty cupcakes although maybe Betty should just stop reading into things, she hates how much she over thinks things and resolves to take Veronica’s friendship because even though they’ve only known each other for a week she can just feel that there’s something there (something friendship wise of course). Betty knows that Veronica isn’t going to stick around so she thought that she may as well make the best of a bad situation. 

Frankly Betty doesn’t understand how Kevin doesn’t mind that these boys are just using him to experiment, to her that sounds like an awful thing but to each their own she guesses.Betty's glad she forgave Veronica she is but she kind of wishes Veronica would lay off a bit but it is nice to have someone tripping over their feet just to be her lab partner so Betty lets it slide. Walking around with Veronica and Kevin is surprisingly nice and Betty really doesn’t have enough nice in her life so when Kevin talks about sexuality being fluid her body goes rigid for a second but nobody notices, it’s just that Kevin doesn’t talk about that kind of thing ever nevertheless in a blink of an eye the topic changes but Kevin has to be an idiot and talk about Veronica’s loose morals and how Moose should stay in the cupboard and even though Betty knows he’s just playing she can’t help but be annoyed with him for saying that.

Luckily they get to the table and Veronica changes the subject but that subject just happens to be Archie’s music and Betty had sort of forgotten that she’s in love with him and when he sang that song all she could think was that she’s lucky to have such a talented friend but when she makes eye contact with Kevin and Veronica they are looking at her so expectantly that she can’t take it and just leaves. Except of course she can’t leave because Archie’s running after her and she tells him about losing her safety net in him and it’s all true because she does feel like her best friend is getting further and further from her reach she also feels like she’s lying and maybe that isn’t to Archie, maybe all she’s doing is lying to herself.

Betty almost wants to skip cheerleading practice and just take a break from the world but just because Veronica’s the reason she’s on this team doesn’t mean she doesn’t deserve to be there, Betty can’t help but have that attitude with Veronica even though it pains Betty to be like this with her (even more than with Archie, don’t read into that) but overall she’s pretty pissed that Veronica made her lose her best friend, rationally Betty knows that it was a bunch of things and that she hasn’t really lost him but she’s really not in a rational mindset right now. Maybe Betty just asks Cheryl out of spite but also a part of her wants to make Veronica jealous and the fact that it worked makes Betty feel kind of weird but it would be good to get to know Cheryl because Betty really does appreciate Cheryl’s honesty.

Just like every time Betty gives Cheryl a chance she gets it thrown back in her face so when Cheryl starts on her Betty gives it to her and oh god does she give it to her. Betty sits on her bed for a while after that and after her mum comes in and gives her another talk about who she should be hanging around with (is there anyone Betty should be friends with?) she knows she needs to get out of here but doesn’t know where to go so she just takes a walk and somehow ends up behind the bike shed. Betty hasn’t been back to here since eighth grade, after all she’s a good girl so she’s never had a reason too. It’s more than she remembers, more of what she couldn’t tell you but it’s more of anything, more real, more than Riverdale, there are some fairy lights half-halfheartedly hung and the music albeit quiet is nothing like she’s ever heard before.

Betty doesn’t even know why she’s here and she feels a little like an intruder so she turns to go before anyone sees her but out of the corner of her eye she sees Reggie, he is obviously surprised to see her and Betty realises that he must be here a lot because everyone seems really friendly with him (everyone is mostly made up of people she has vaguely seen around the halls but there are a couple of the more popular kids who look more at home here than she’s ever seen them look at school). As Betty makes her way over to Reggie everyone gives her a look but after a bit they realise she’s probably just here for the same reasons as them, to get away from the rest of Riverdale. Reggie’s sitting with a girl Betty vaguely recognises but she leaves almost as soon as she realises Betty is heading towards them and Betty feels bad for being thankful. Reggie’s looking at her in funny way but Betty doesn’t have time to figure out what the look means so she just sits down and accepts the cigarette he offers and immediately coughs which gets Reggie to laugh and take it back off her.

They sit in silence for a while until Reggie says “Thanks you know, for not telling anyone or at least no one who did anything about it”

Betty gives him her most earnest smile she can muster at this moment and replies “Yeah it’s no big deal and I didn’t tell anyone because it’s not their business”

“I’ve never seen you around here before” Reggie pointedly says

Betty thinks about what to say for a while and then says “I’m not really sure why I’m here either, I didn’t even realise where I was until I got here”

“You just needed to get away?”

“Yeah exactly. Are you still seeing that boy from eighth grade?

“Nah Joe moved to another school last year but I still miss him. I know I never took you up on your offer to talk but just so you know you can talk to me if you’d like”

“Oh it’s okay…” Betty awkwardly trails off but then gets a surge of why the fuck not and continues “actually I kind of have a problem”

“A love problem?” he says knowingly

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m in love with Archie” reveals Betty and wow did it feel good to say that

“Why did you think you were in love with him?” 

“Ever since I was younger I had my life planned out, marry my best friend AKA the boy next door, live in Riverdale in a white picket fence house, have kids and all that but I’ve sort of come to realise I don’t know if I want any of those things”

“Okay so maybe figure out what you do want and go from there and I would consider talking to Archie or Kevin or another friend about this stuff cause they would give much better advice than I can”

“Yeah maybe I’ll do that, thanks though Reggie”

“Yeah good to see you, feel free to come and hang out anytime”

Talking with Reggie gave her the push that she needed so the next day at school she doesn’t so much as apologise to Veronica but makes sure that they are on the same page. Betty is sick of lying to herself but she also agrees with Veronica that a friend can be better than a boyfriend and right now with all the stuff with her parents and Polly she needs all the friends she can get. Betty is really enjoying the actual activity of cheerleading which she didn’t expect so she gets right into it especially after Archie brushes her off because she’s with Veronica doing something she likes so why shouldn't she just enjoy it. Veronica is amazing and Betty really likes that she can admit that to herself because it would be so hard to not after seeing her comfort Cheryl of all people, Betty may seem nice and she really does care about people but she doesn’t know if she could do what Veronica did and because of that she invites Veronica to Pops (in a purely platonic way of course).

When Veronica proposes the vow about no boys come between them Betty almost tells her that she really doubts any boy will come between them at least on Betty’s side but she doesn’t, she just sits and enjoys Veronica’s company and soon Archie’s and weirdly even Jughead’s and it just feels right. Betty might not have it all sorted but everything seems calm for the first time in the last couple of weeks until Cheryl says that she’s guilty and is taken away by the police and Betty realises everything is still a long way away from calm but maybe that’s okay.


	3. Body Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty goes through shit but deals with it and starts to accept her feelings for Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very beronica heavy because the episode was so important and it's also not very long so sorry about that. Since the start I've planned for this to have four chapters and I think it's heading that way but if you think I should do more let me know in the comments.

The day starts off with Betty’s mother telling her that she should do better and all that jazz but this time she gives some useful advice. She offers for Betty to work on the paper with her and while there is no way in hell Betty will ever be doing that, some detective work and writing could be a good idea. Everyone at school is still wrapped up in the Jason murder and the same goes for Betty but she’s sick of not learning anything new and it felt silly gossiping about all this old news and not doing anything about it. The thing is, Betty isn’t sure what she can do, she’s trying to start the school paper back up but what use is it going to do if she doesn’t have story. Her thoughts are interrupted by her ears pricking up to hear that Veronica is going on a date. Of course, she is, Veronica’s hot and new and awesome but it’s something Betty hadn’t even considered because of the whole Archie situation. It isn’t jealousy perse (it is) but more of a concern for Veronica because Chuck Clayton really is a player and Betty is just worried about her friend. 

Betty doesn’t know why Archie has suddenly become friends with Jughead again but she’s glad because she has missed him and only feels a little guilty about not reaching out to him because the three of them knew she would go wherever Archie went. Plus, he could really come in handy right about now, she may think it’s a little creepy that he’s writing a book about Jason’s murder but they each have their quirks and one of his quirks could be of use to her. It took way less convincing than Betty had anticipated to get Juggie on board and finally all the pieces felt like they’re coming together. Betty knows that maybe it’s a little out there that the scout master murdered Jason but there’s a chance that he knows something and that’s all Betty needs.

With all the Blue and Gold stuff Betty’s been dealing with she had completely forgotten that Veronica went on a date and when she told Betty and Kevin about it Betty felt guilty for being pleased that it didn’t go great. Maybe Betty could feel bad but she swears to god that Veronica has been looking at her even more intensely these last couple of days (if that’s even possible) so she thinks it’s okay. Not a second later Kevin gets a text about Veronica and it’s awful but they’ve all seen it done before but Veronica hasn’t and she has fire like no one Betty has seen before. Betty can’t even be offended when Veronica brushes off the Blue and Gold because seeing Veronica this riled up about this gives her those tingles again (maybe she wants to read into it). Betty needs to stop getting distracted in her head when big shit is going down. Maybe she’s a good girl but she’s sick of girls being lied to and about and being slut shamed because even if they did do it why does it matter so yeah, Betty’s with Veronica. Full dark no stars.

Walking though the boy’s locker room Betty doesn’t even have the time or energy to pretend to be interested so she covers her eyes on the pretence of being respectful. Although, the boys are so obviously psyched to have two hot girls invading their locker room. Betty should have known that they would run into Archie but Veronica doesn’t seem to even care that half naked Archie was right there. She was back on the mission with no pause for a half-naked Archie which gives betty a lot of respect for her. Veronica is the most badass girl Betty’s ever met and she doesn’t know what to do with this information other than stick with her and stay for the ride. Betty has always known that Chuck and his friends are assholes but she didn’t quite realise how much damage just one comment can do to a girl which makes her so furious she doesn’t know what to do with herself.

She needs to do something because this isn’t okay and people need to know it. Betty would like to put something in the Blue and Gold but she knows that she needs more sources which gives her an idea. Sluts, Sluts?! She’s going to kill Cheryl; can’t she see that these girls are in a venerable state and to be sharing this with her and being ready to speak out about it is incredible. Betty considers yelling and getting mad but she can’t abandon these girls so she sticks to comforting and trying to help them but with more determination than ever. Veronica says what Bettie wouldn’t have been able to articulate and Ethyl’s face gets a little brighter and Betty thinks she might be in love.

What a terrible time to be trespassing but Betty can’t think of any other option and this is too important to not risk it. The only person that would take the time to be this stubborn about this would be Cheryl and Betty in truth feels kind of sorry for her but that’s not an excuse to be a jerk. There are so many girls in this book and all the girls can do is just stand there flicking through the book is disgust and rage. Betty doesn’t want this, this rage she feels inside of her and can’t seem to get out so she gives in and honestly, she has no idea what she did.

She remembers going on that date and then getting dressed but most of it’s a blur (she does remember Veronica’s eyes on her though) and Betty is scared. She’s scared because it reminds her of how Polly could occasionally be, Polly sometimes acted like a different person and didn’t respond to her name and her parents would try to keep Betty from figuring out that something was wrong. That’s why when her parents said that Betty went somewhere because she tried to hurt herself it was something that pained Betty but completely believable. Betty loves her sister however she really doesn’t want this to be her. Betty thinks Veronica can tell that she is struggling because Veronica squeezes her hand as the boys finally get what they deserve.

After burning the book with Cheryl, Betty finally gets a lead on the Jason story but Betty isn’t sure she’s going to like where it goes.  
Polly sometimes acted like a different person and didn’t respond to her name and her parents would try to keep Betty from figuring out that something was wrong. That’s why when her parents said that Betty went somewhere because she tried to hurt herself it was something that pained Betty but completely believable. Betty loves her sister however she really doesn’t want this to be her. Betty thinks Veronica can tell that she is struggling because Veronica squeezes her hand as the boys finally get what they deserve.

After burning the book with Cheryl, Betty finally gets a lead on the Jason story but she isn’t sure she’s going to like where it goes.


	4. The Last Picture Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are felt and moments are had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I never got around to it but I wanted to put a scene where Jughead and Betty talked about being aroace and a lesbian but I realised that it needed to have been earlier in the story so, sorry about that! this chapter diverges way less than I thought it would but it's not canon compliant past this episode (4)

Betty isn’t sure why Jughead is so upset about the drive in but she gets where he’s coming from, it’s like losing a part of their childhood. She can’t say she’s paying much attention to the specifics of the conversation because he’s been talking about it for a long time and Betty has other things on her mind. She doesn’t know how to handle this whole Archie and Ms Grundy situation but she can’t ignore it. There’s always a small chance that she isn’t right so Betty needs to have the most awkward conversation possible to confirm. She makes herself stop thinking about it until she confirms it and it is sort of working until she sees Archie walk into the diner with his dad and Ms Grundy, she can’t help but to go in for the kill.

The only person that believed in him, her ass. Betty has been there for him since they were babies and he’s literally telling her that an adult -their teacher is the one who’s been there for him and not committing a crime. She’s still figuring out what to do or say to Archie who’s looking at her expectantly and Veronica who’s just standing there awkwardly, when her mum arrives. Betty’s never grateful to have to spend time with her mum but this is probably the closest she’s going to get. Honestly, the situation is shit but one of the reasons is because she was thinking of maybe coming out to Archie. She thought that he was her best friend but best friends tell each other things and they trust each other but now Betty just doesn’t know what to do or think. Ms Grundy isn’t a lot of help but Betty didn’t expect much else because to be dating a student (a child) you would have to be sneaky and manipulative, anyways, Betty has other ideas... The internet reveals a lot but also nothing, everything was created when she moved Riverdale, it proves that she’s lying about something but also leads nowhere.

How dare Archie play the friend card when he has treated her like crap ever since she found out. Betty doesn’t want to tell anyone though, at least not yet not until she has more proof. Proof of what is the nest question Betty asks herself and then she asks Veronica who doesn’t have any answers either but is convinced to help Betty with her Hail Mary plan. On the way there, Betty almost backs out thrice but each time she looks beside her at Veronica and knows that if she did back out Veronica would be there for her and weirdly that gives Betty the courage to go ahead with the plan. They are silent the whole way there but as soon as they get in the car Veronica asks if she’s doing this for Archie as a friend or more and Betty doesn’t know how to be more clear than saying it’s not but Veronica doesn’t look convinced. It hadn’t properly occurred to Betty before then that Veronica could also be interested, there have been hints but Betty has never been as hopeful as she is right now. It is so not the time to be thinking about this, fucking hell. Betty’s pretty proud that her obsessions with Nancy Drew and Veronica Mars have come in handy but that joy only lasts for a second until she realises what is in front of her. Veronica and her both try Archie’s cell and when he doesn’t pick up they walk to his house and wait outside because he’s got to come home at one point.

The two of them wait out the front not quite sure what to say until Betty can’t stand it anymore and blurts out just one of the questions she’s been wanting to ask for a while “Are you into Archie?”

Veronica looks perplexed but not surprised with the question, she must have known it was coming because she replies breezily “Not anymore, I thought he was cute and nice when I got here but I sort of fell for someone else”

“Someone else, like another boy?”

“No Betty not a boy, although it could’ve been because I’m bisexual but it also couldn’t have been because I can’t imagine a world where I don’t fall for her”

At this point, Betty and Veronica are both smiling and slowly moving towards each other. They forget that Betty has a gun in her purse and forget that they are in front of Archie’s house and just lock eyes and as cliché as it sounds the world stops… Archie doesn’t get there long afterwards and although nothing happened and technically nothing was revealed they both feel the change. While Betty and Veronica are telling him about what the found, they try to communicate with their eyes that they should talk when the Grundy stuff is sorted.

Shit, Betty can’t even imagine what it would be like to be in an abusive relationship. Even so that doesn’t excuse paedophilia and lying to the police and convincing a minor to lie to the police and that’s what she tries to explain to Archie but he’s to infatuated to see straight. Her and Veronica and she didn’t talk much after they left Archie’s place but they discussed whether they should talk to the police and based on how Archie is handling the situation the police seem like the next best step. Betty decides that her and Veronica and maybe even Jughead need to figure out what and how they are going to tell the police. Betty doesn’t want Grundy’s ex to find her but she thinks, knows that Grundy is in the wrong plus the information about fourth of July could help with the Jason investigation.

Betty doesn’t know why she hadn’t considered her mum reading her journal before because that is so something she would and honestly it would surprise Betty if her mum hasn’t done it previously. Betty realises that they’re heading to Archie’s house and prays he’s not there but when her parents come back with Fred, Betty knows where Archie must be and it seems that her parents do too. It was never supposed to get this bad, when Betty found out about Archie and Ms Grundy she was horrified but now that everyone is finding out it seems like maybe she should have just let it be. 

Except no, no she shouldn’t have let it be because maybe Ms Grundy was in an abusive relationship in the past but she’s in an extremely unhealthy and unethical one now. But Betty can’t help but see it from Archie’s side and even though it might be wrong to let Ms Grundy go, Betty isn’t sure that Archie could take it if Ms Grundy got in trouble and everyone knowing his business. Maybe the best option is to make sure she leaves and never comes back, so to make what seems like the best possible outcome happen Betty gives it all she’s got.

Betty doesn’t know how she was feeling so sure of herself and the whole situation yesterday because now she feels like the floor is going to crumble. She said all the things for Archie’s sake but that doesn’t make them any less true. After a strenuous talk with her mum and some communication with Archie, Betty is lying in her bed willing for sleep to come when she hears something against her window and when she goes to look what it is, what Betty sees is beautiful. It’s Veronica throwing pebbles from a tree outside her window, despite all that has gone down tonight Betty breaks into the biggest smile humanly possible and sees that Veronica is wearing a matching one. Betty opens the window and helps Veronica into her room and they both just stand there smiling at each other.

When it’s obvious that both of them would happily just stand here looking at each other all night Betty steps up because it is a school night after all and says “Throwing rocks at my window, huh? Didn’t know you were such a romantic”

Veronica actually blushes but doesn’t lose her confidence and she teasingly replies “Well who isn’t a sucker for Shakespeare”

“I don’t think we should be comparing us to Romeo and Juliet though, especially not in this town”

“Good point. I did have a speech planned when I came here, I just kind of forgot how beautiful you are and got distracted but can I tell it you anyways”

“please”

“Betty, I don’t if you know what you want and that’s okay, I think that you have been going through a lot and not all of that has to do with me and your sexuality but it’s been there and I don’t want you to think that I’m pressuring you and I know we didn’t meet that long ago but do you wanna maybe go on a date sometime?” Veronica says all this in one breath which impresses Betty immensely

All Betty replies is “Yes” 

And soon they are close enough that they can smell each other’s breath and Betty leans in and Veronica leans and they kiss maybe for about five seconds but it feels like all the time in the world to Betty. It’s so much better than the first one because this time the girls are giggling and smiling and going back for more. They stop when they see the sun coming up and remember that they have school later but before Veronica makes her way to the window she gives Betty a kiss on the lips and a wink goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate comments, kudos and bookmarks! find me @pancakehuckleberry on tumblr if you wanna cry about beronica with me <3


End file.
